Figuring Out
by Clarixe
Summary: "Going softy, Gray?" Cana teases. Gray is not in the mood for jokes especially if the jokes concern the water mage so he answers, "Just taking care of her." [A GruVia Lemony with a hint of Laxana and Gajevy]


**Author's Note**: Of course, I do not own Fairy Tail and all of its characters. They're Mashima's! 3 Thank you very much for reading my work(s). The comments, the follows and the favourites really make my heart burst into tiny little stars. Receiving notifications actually make my day (in the middle of work and stress) and since I feel like I owe my fellow Gruvia fans a new fanfic, here's another lemony burst. Again, thanks in advance!

###############

**FIGURING OUT**

A Gruvia fanfiction

###############

Juvia is sitting on the stool in front of her vanity table.

It has been exactly a week since they did _it_. Ever since that day, somehow the weirdness between Gray and her dissipates. They have been eating together and spending time with each other, amiss to their other guildmates. These make the water mage smile while brushing her blue wavy hair.

She put down her hairbrush looked at her reflection on the mirror and could not help but remember the way his lips touched hers every time she looks at her own lips.

She sees herself turn red upon thinking it. She squeezes her hands in a ball-like manner and squealsed, "kya!"

However, when her emotion subsides, she cannot help but think of their situation. Neither of them has yet the initiative of setting up the real deal about the two of them. Upon realizing that they have not really talked about their relationship – if there is one – Juvia frowns.

"Juvia and Gray-sama have been eating together lately," Juvia mutters to herself, "yet Juvia is unsure if those can be called _dates."_

She stands from her seat and pace to and fro, thinking of the love tangle that she has brought herself into.

"Yet, ever since," she continues to mutter, "Juvia and Gray-sama have been doing _it _several times."

She cannot help but think of all the things that they've done _in every corner of his apartment, at the nooks and corners of empty rooms of the guild building, and even at the narrow passageways of Magnolia. _Those little quickies satiate their hunger for each other. Most of the time, these sessions leave love bite marks on her neck, making her wear her petticoat and long-sleeve dress all the time to avoid gossips.

Feeling frustrated, she plops herself on the bed, her arms widespread. She cannot help but feel the confusion inside her.

"Juvia."

The rain woman hears a familiar voice called out her name outside the window. She is about to sleep; she has slipped into her comfortable sleeping attire –undergarments under her transparent sleeping robe.

She looks at the window and sees a familiar figure in the darkness of the outside. The water mage immediately rises from her bed and approaches the closed window.

She carefully opens her window, avoiding any noise that would start problems to the other adjacent rooms.

Outside the window, Gray Fullbuster is all smiles at her. He is wearing his usual grin and the usual outfit when he goes out to quests – the white trench coat that covers his black pants and the turtle-neck shirt.

"Gray-sama." Juvia is surprised to see him as she heard from Mirajane when she had returned from her quest with Gajeel that the ice mage also went to a quest as well with the Team Natsu. "Juvia is not expecting Gray-sama to come back soon."

"We immediately finished the quest," he grins as he enters her room, "it was a no-brainer task for our team."

"Gray-sama is also not allowed in the dormitory." Juvia feels uneasy. She never had a man inside her room and the dormitory strictly forbids men to enter the building premise.

Gray shrugs off her comment and looks around. "I say, Juvia, your room is clean and neat."

"Thank you." She shyly says as she hides her _teru teru bozu_ and the small Gray-sama doll under her bed while Gray is looking at the opposite direction.

"I heard from Mirajane that you're going on a quest tomorrow morning," he opens the conversation as he sits on the rain woman's bed, "so I went straight here to see you before you're off to Acalypha."

Juvia nods, "Juvia will be going to an S-class quest with Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun, Laxus-san and Cana."

"Weird," Gray smirks as he comfortably removes his boots, "Laxus usually don't invite people to go with him except for _Raijinshuu_."

"It was Cana's idea for Juvia and the others to tag along," Juvia immediately replies as she approaches Gray. "Laxus-san also said that it would be a good training for the next S-class membership test."

"That bitch," Gray mutters under his breath, referring to Cana Alberona, the card mage. "She thinks she can invite whomever she wants to."

"Juvia agreed to join," the rain woman shyly answers as she sits beside him, "since it has been a while since Juvia went to an S-class mission."

Gray cannot help but laugh at himself. Sometimes, he forgets that the woman in front of her is an S-class potential and had been a previous S-class of Phantom Lord before joining the guild.

"Something is off," Gray thinks aloud, "Laxus has been inviting Cana to S-class missions lately."

"Laxus-san seems kind enough to help Cana win the next S-class promotional trial," the water mage light-heartedly shares, "Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan are also thrilled about coming."

"How about you?"

"Juvia?" She points a finger to herself, surprised at the question of the ice mage.

"You are a potential S-class member as well," Gray replies fast. His hand is on Juvia's. "Erza told me about your fight with Meredy."

Juvia cannot help herself but lose her sense of logic to the sudden action of the ice mage. Her eyes are transfixed on their immediate contact. She can feel the coldness of his palm against her warmth.

His other hand trails the contour of her face and this makes her bite her lower lip unconsciously.

"Juvia and Meredy already forgot all those things," Juvia nervously answers, feeling uneasy as she can't look straight to ice mage's face. "Juvia loves having Meredy as a friend."

"I know that you're happy having a friendship with her," Gray moves his head closer to hers and whispers to her ears, "sorry for bringing out the topic."

Juvia can feel the warmth of his breath and it's making her insides warm. She feels like she has rabbits in her stomach, jumping around and frolicking.

Gray nips her earlobe and it makes her feel insane. His action sends shivers down her spine and electricity to her entire body. She freezes instantly. His free arm wraps around her waist, making her body closer to his. She can feel his other hand, trailing downwards from her cheek to her neck when he suddenly goes to a halt.

Gray sees a big portrait of him hanging on the wall. The rain woman follows the ice mage's eyes and sees what he is seeing. Juvia immediately places herself in front of the portrait and flips it over, having the back of the picture exposed instead of the ice mage's face.

"That is one weird portrait," Gray laughs in an undignified manner. Juvia feels the redness has reached her ears as well. Feeling ashamed, she can feel the heat all over her face. The ice mage looks at her and adds, "you might want to take it down. It creeps me out."

"Juvia doesn't want to." The water mage shakes her head.

"You prefer that portrait over the real one?"

Before she is able to respond to his question, Gray approaches her and grabs her from behind. He places his face on the corner of her neck as his hands are all over her shoulders, working out her hair away from her neck.

"Juvia, you smell _really_ good," he breathes as he makes light kisses on her neck.

She feels a tingling sensation on her skin, something that only he can do. Juvia cannot believe that she's feeling warmth, a feeling impossible for a rain woman to have and for an ice mage to give.

Leading him to one of her table chairs, she swiftly faces him and kisses him passionately on his lips. Without breaking their kiss, he removes his white trench coat and turtle neck shirt. Afterwards, he helps her remove her sleeping robe. They start out kissing sloppily and slowly. By the time Gray is sitting on the chair with Juvia on her lap, her legs prop on his sides, their kisses go fast and deep – her tongue against his and their noses bumping into each other.

'Gray-sama," she whispers in between kisses.

He continues kissing her on her neck, creating new love marks on top of the old ones. Her hands are placed on his hair and slowly shuffling his jet black hair.

"You know, you can just ditch them tomorrow," he suggests as his head nestles on her left collarbone.

"Juvia can't do that," the water mage stutters as he looks at him with an apologetic look on her face. Gray looks straight into her eyes and kisses her on her nose.

"I'll just wear you out tonight," he sharply grins. This makes the rain woman blush furiously.

"I will make sure," he starts kissing the back of her ears. Juvia stiffens with his action. With his upper body close with hers, she feels an eerie feeling, in a good way. It is as if her insides are on fire.

"That you won't be able to wake up," he adds, turning his kisses downwards, lingering on her neck and collarbone.

"Early tomorrow." He licks the space between her collarbones. She unconsciously moans.

"Juvia thinks that this is not a great idea," she mutters under her breath.

"Yet, it seems like your body is responding the other way around," Gray sheepishly smiles, his breath an inch closer to her lips. He looks at her with earnest eyes. "Could it be that thinking of doing this here turns you on?"

Her eyes widens upon hearing his question. She puts her hands on his biceps and clenches them. She looks around, seeming to be uncomfortable and says, "someone might hear."

"No one's going to suspect _us,_" Gray assures her.

Juvia feels a tinge of bitterness upon hearing the last word.

"Juvia," Gray calls out and this makes her bring her senses to reality. She looks at Gray and blinks. Gray's kisses caress her shoulders to ease the tension. He then kisses her lips again. She can feel his tongue against her, her core pressed against his hardness.

"Gray-sama," she moans abruptly. Despite the warmth the ice mage is giving to her, her mind seems to be preoccupied with a lot of things – their relationship, if there is, and the public. She wonders when she can ask about the two of them and their official status. At the same time, she thinks about how open Gray is to other people knowing their intimacy.

Gradually, the ice mage's hands proceed to pulling down her brassiere. Upon pulling her brassiere, her mounds spring freely and his hands cannot resist such temptation. He grabs one of hers and caresses it slowly. She lets in a deep breath.

"You don't have an idea," Gray murmurs and this surprises the water mage. She can sense the seriousness in his tone.

"About?" Juvia asks as he busily creates a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her mounds.

"How you make me a mad man," Gray answers. Satisfied with nipping and tasting her, he moves his mouth again to create another trail from her mounds to her navel. She arches her upper body, drawing her head away from the ice mage. His large and steady hands support her back while trying to remove the hooks of her brassiere.

"Juvia doesn't understand," the water mage tries to contain her moan. He easily removes the hooks of her undergarment and removes her brassiere completely.

"How you insanely make me crazy," he sounds rugged. Juvia kisses him on lips, making an opening of her mouth for him to explore more. She puts her hands around his neck while he slightly lifts his body to remove his pants, leaving him with his boxers. Soon, his pants join the pile of clothes on the floor.

With thin clothing between them, he can feel more of her heat and it makes him feel more aroused.

"Gray-sama," she moans softly, creating a _mmm _sound in between their wet kisses. His hands roam around her body, touching every curve of her slender body. His one hand reaches her inner thigh and caresses it. When he reaches the hem of her underwear, he budges her underwear aside and slides his two fingers to feel her core. With his sensitive touch, she intakes a sharp breath.

"You're wet," he smirks confidently as he has not yet done so many things to her and yet the result is astounding. Juvia embraces the ice mage and inhales his scent – the mixture of sweat, mountain pines, and _sex._

With his finger inside her, she cannot help but hide the moans. She places her mouth behind his ear just to conceal her loud moans. She takes a grip on the ice mage's hair as he plays her core.

"Tell me what you want, Juvia," he hoarse as he feels the slickness of her opening. He has added a pressure by inserting two and it makes the woman more delirious. Her tightness makes him delirious enough to consider using his instead of his fingers. He knows her tell-tale signs: tight grip, loud moans, and tensed muscles. He knows that she is near. "Juvia."

"Juvia," she stutters, her hot breaths behind his ear, "Juvia wants Gray-sama to be inside her."

He immediately withdraws his fingers and it surprises the water mage. Her eyes widen as she feels that the connection has been broken. She mewls as she looks at the black-haired mage, "Gray-sama?"

Holding Juvia with his one arm, Gray uses the free one to thug down his boxers, freeing himself from the constraint. He kicks away the boxer shorts, landing near the pile of crumpled clothes on the floor.

"Juvia," he sounds in pain. Juvia grabs his length and caresses the tip with her fingers. The motion makes Gray in frenzy. With every stroke of her hand, he feels like he is about to go incoherent anytime. Her hands roam around his length, making unpredictable strokes – hard strokes, soft strokes, long strokes, short strokes. He calls her name again, "Juvia."

"Gray-sama?" She asks, naive enough to not figure out that she's sending the ice mage into a spiral of ecstasy.

"Juvia," he groans wildly, his eyes closed and head back.

"Is Juvia doing the right thing?" She asks naively, worried about the ice mage. Only the sound _ugh_ comes out of the ice mage's mouth. She is driving him insane and he knows it. As he is about to go to the end, he places his hands on her, making her stop.

"I want you, Juvia," he musters his breath as he collects his coherence. The fire which is about to burst subsides as he kisses her softly on her lips. "I want to feel you."

He places his lips near her ears as he closes his eyes. "I want to feel all of you."

Juvia blushes upon hearing him. The act makes every hair on her body rise in a sensitive and stirring way. He impatiently yanks out the thin string that pulls together her entire underwear. Her nearness makes him more impatient. He lifts her hips and kisses her mounds. With the tip of his length near her entrance, she immediately pushes in. A comforting sound comes out of her mouth. She can feel his throbbing inside her and it makes her feel elated.

Juvia reaches for his cheeks and looks into his eyes. As Gray looks into her, he sees a tinge of water lining on her eyes. He tries to reach her cheeks as well yet Juvia quickly looks away and dabs her tears away with the back of her hands. Gray cannot help but ask, "Juvia?"

"This is nothing, Gray-sama," she smiles weakly as she moves her hips slowly. Gray fights the urge to lose to the sensation. He grabs her arms, making her stop.

"Juvia is just confused about _us_," she looks at Gray's eyes. "Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is like this with Juvia yet Juvia is sad that she doesn't know her place in Gray-sama's life."

She moves her head an inch closer to Gray, "yet in the end, Juvia is far more than happy every time Gray-sama is with her, regardless of the circumstance."

"Juvia, you are asking for too much," he looks down, unable to look straight into her eyes.

"Juvia knows," she chuckles, "that's why it's nothing."

She starts to stir her hips in a slow up-and-down motion. As she grinds her hips, he can feel his going deeper and the feeling of her slickness and warmth around him makes him feel like he wouldn't last long. The remaining time remains silent. Only unintelligible sounds come from both of their lips. The chair squeaks loudly every time they will meet in their deepest connection.

Gray watches the rain woman create ripples of heat and elation throughout their bodies. He watches the smooth graceful movement of her sweat-glistened body on his top. He looks at the woman who is willing to give everything to him – her body, her power, her soul. He cannot remove from his mind the look on her face when she has tears. He knows the consequences of bonds and the pain and sorrow that he has to feel yet he wants to be the one to wipe her tears away and put a smile on her beautiful porcelain face.

"Gray-sama," she whispers. The squeaking noise of the chair with her every grind takes Gray to a whole new level of rapture. Her soft moans turn louder. He muffles her cries of pleasure by kissing her. He feels the constriction of her insides and the tightening of her muscles. Her constrictions make him feel like he is about to lose his mind and control. He takes a grip of her hips, controlling the speed and hardness of her movement and with one hard pounce, Juvia feels her apex. She cries on his neck, trying to control her voice. Gray follows her and spills himself inside.

He kisses her fully on her lips and smiles at her.

And when morning comes, Gray is awakened by the lights peeking from the room's curtains. He adjusts his eyes to the brightness of the room and scans the entire area. He is lying on her bed with the water mage's head on his chest, both of their legs tangled with sheets. He watches how she sleeps soundly with a smile on her face. He kisses her on forehead and slowly transfers her head on the pillow. Juvia budges a little yet remains sleeping, her hands on his waist. He lifts his head and uses his arm to support his head by resting on his fist. He smiles as he remembers the entire night. He mentally counts how many times he has _made love_ to the rain woman as he tucks in her hair behind her ears. _Made love _– it is the first time he used the term and surely, he thinks that it is the most appropriate term to call what they did. He smiles as recalls what they did last night which is different from what they usually do, the rugged and quick sessions.

Suddenly, he hears several knocks on the door. The water mage remain sleeping. Gray hopes that the knocks will stop yet the knocks become louder and more persistent. He groans as he slowly gets up from the bed, and picks up his boxer shorts as he moves towards the door. He takes a peek to the sleeping rain woman then wears his boxers.

Gray opens the door and is surprised by Cana Alberona who looks surprised as well.

"Gra –!" She is about to shriek when Gray suddenly covers her mouth and checks on the sleeping figure. He slowly removes his hand upon seeing that the card mage has already collected her calmness.

"Please don't tell me that you are the ones making those noises last night," Cana sighed, "do you know how hard it is for us other girls to sleep with all those moans and other noises, bastard?"

He remains silent with her question. Instead, he says, "You guys are going to an S-class mission, right? I should wake her up then."

"We've been waiting for her for twenty minutes now. The boys are getting impatient so they asked me to go up here and ask Juvia what is taking her too long," Cana explains.

Gray leaves the door open and wakes the water mage gently. Juvia immediately wakes up, eyes wide open and dazed. "Gray-sama!"

"Cana and the others are already waiting for you," Gray smirks as he points out the card mage. "You should now take a quick shower."

"Cana-san," the water mage stutters when she sees the card mage. "This is not what it looks like."

"Sure," Cana smirks.

"Just take a shower, Juvia," Gray commands the water mage. Juvia nods and obeys his command. She covers her naked body with the white sheet and quickly proceeds to her bathroom.

When the water mage has left the room, Cana throws another question, "so, how long has it been going on?"

"Three months," Gray answers nonchalantly.

"Figures out," Cana laughs as she enters the room, "the two of you suddenly disappearing inside the guild hall and appearing after few minutes, everyone's starting to think that something is going on between the two of you."

"Well, none of your and their business," Gray seriously shares. "She told me about your S-class mission."

"Why? Do you want to join us?" Cana wonders. "I suppose we can have one more member."

"Nah," he refuses, "I just got back from our quest yesterday so I'm thinking of taking a short vacation."

"Are you sure?"

"Just make sure that you return her to me alive," Gray declares, "Better if without a scratch."

"Going softy, Gray?" Cana teases. Gray is not in the mood for jokes especially if the jokes concern the water mage so he answers, "Just taking care of her."

Juvia appears from the bathroom fully clothed and greets, "Cana-san, Juvia is now ready!"

"Let's go," Cana starts to leave the room, "the boys are getting impatient, you know."

"Juvia is very sorry," Juvia blushes apologetically.

"And you should be ready for our mission, Juvia," Cana warns as she looks at the ice mage, "'coz your _boyfriend _here is getting all protective of you, telling us to bring you back here alive and without a scratch."

"What?" Juvia looks at Gray and blushes.

"Just take care, Juvia," Gray has said before the two girls leave the room. He closes the door and sits on the window ledge. He gets an eyeful from the two dragon slayers who are waiting outside the dormitory while the solid script mage watches him with surprise. Juvia waves at him and he just smiles. As his five guildmates walk away from the dormitory, he watches their figures get smaller and smaller.

He whispers, "one at a time, Juvia."

**FIN**


End file.
